1846
'''1846 '''was a D year on the Georgian Calendar and a F year on the Julian Calendar. Events January–March * January 5 – The United States House of Representatives votes to stop sharing the Oregon Country with the United Kingdom. * January 13 – Opening of the Milan–Venice railway's bridge over the Venetian Lagoon between Mestre and Venice in Italy, the world's longest since 1151. * February 10 ** Many Mormons begin their migration west from Nauvoo, Illinois, to the Great Salt Lake, led by Brigham Young. ** First Anglo-Sikh War: British victory at the Battle of Sobraon. * February 14 – United States president James K. Polk annexes the Republic of Texas, which is regarded as an early example of American imperialism. * February 18 – Beginning of the Galician peasant revolt. * February 19 – The newly formed Texas state government is officially installed in Austin. * February 20–29 – Kraków Uprising: Polish nationalists stage an uprising in the Free City of Kraków, suppressed by forces of the Austrian Empire supported by peasants in the Galician slaughter. * February 26 – The Liberty Bell is cracked while being rung for George Washington's birthday. * March 9 – The conclusion of the First Anglo-Sikh War with the signing of the Treaty of Lahore. Kashmir is ceded to the British East India Company and the Koh-i-Noor diamond is surrendered to Queen Victoria. * March 10 – Prince Osahito, fourth son of deceased Emperor Ninkō of Japan, becomes Emperor Kōmei. April–June * April 25 – Mexican–American War: Open conflict begins over border disputes of Texas' boundaries. * May – Associated Press founded in New York. * May 8 – Mexican–American War – Battle of Palo Alto: Zachary Taylor defeats a Mexican force north of the Rio Grande at Palo Alto, Texas in the first major battle of the war. * May 13 – Mexican–American War: The United States declares war on Mexico. * May 15 – Under the leadership of Prime Minister Robert Peel, the House of Commons of the United Kingdom votes to repeal the Corn Laws by passing an Importation Bill, replacing the old colonial mercantile trade system with free trade. On June 25 the Duke of Wellington persuades the House of Lords to pass the Act, which will take full effect from February 1849. * May 16 – Revolution of Maria da Fonte in Portugal (crushed by royalist troops on February 22, 1847]]) * May 25 – The Royal Geographical Society awards Paweł Edmund Strzelecki a Gold Medal "for exploration in the south eastern portion of Australia". * June 10 – Mexican–American War: The California Republic declares independence from Mexico. * June 14 – Bear Flag Revolt: American settlers in Sonoma, California, start a rebellion against Mexico and proclaim the California Republic. * June 15 ** The Oregon Treaty establishes the 49th parallel as the border between the United States and Canada, from the Rocky Mountains to the Strait of Juan de Fuca. ** Launceston Church Grammar School opens for the first time in Tasmania * June 16 – Pope Pius IX succeeds Pope Gregory XVI as the 255th pope. He will reign for 31½ years (the longest definitely confirmed). * June 28 – The saxophone is patented by Adolphe Sax. July–September * July 7 – Battle of Monterey: Acting on instructions from Washington, D.C., Commodore John Drake Sloat orders his troops to occupy Monterey and Yerba Buena thus beginning the United States annexation of California. * August 22 – The Second Federal Republic of Mexico is established. * September – The Second Carlist War, or the War of the Matiners or Madrugadores begins in Spain. * September 10 – Elias Howe is awarded the first United States patent for a sewing machine using a lockstitch design. * September 19 – The Virgin Mary is said to have appeared to two children in La Salette, France. * September 23 – Discovery of Neptune: The planet is observed for the first time by German astronomers Johann Gottfried Galle and Heinrich Louis d'Arrest as predicted by the British astronomer John Couch Adams and the French astronomer Urbain Le Verrier. October–December * October 1 – Christ College, Tasmania, opens with the hope that it would develop along the lines of an Oxbridge]] college and provide the basis for university education in Tasmania. By the 21st century it will be the oldest tertiary institution in Australia. * October 16 - Massachusetts General Hospital, First successful public demonstration of Ether Anaesthesia by William T.G. Morton. * December 28 – Iowa is admitted as the 29th U.S. state. Date unknown * The portion of the District of Columbia that was ceded by Virginia in 1790 is re-ceded to Virginia. * Electric Telegraph Company founded in Britain. * Abraham Pineo Gesner develops a process to refine a liquid fuel, which he calls kerosene, from coal, bitumen or oil shale. * Fort Wayne Female College is founded; it will later be renamed Taylor University. * Cholera epidemic in England. * Great Famine continues in Ireland. Category:Years